Kurt&Blaine
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Set before and after the episode 'Blaime it on the alochol' when Kurt and Blaine fight after Blaine drunkly kisses Rachel and then goes on a date with her saying he might not be gay. Will Kurt tell Blaine he loves him? Please read review and enjoy! XXXXXX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Please enjoy!**

Kurt was starting at Blaine without realising it; His amazing hair which he wore gelled today to tame his curls, his brown-butter eyes framed with thick lush lashes, his pink full lips. Kurt was so in love with Blaine and spending so much time with him with nothing happening between them was almost unbearable. They were sitting in the Warbler practise room as Kurt had visited him after his school had ended, Blaine was looking through a list of song selections so he didn't realise that a pair of grey-blue-green eyes glued to him. Kurt bit his lip, he wasn't going to be able to take this much longer, and was it really normal for people to spend this much time together? Maybe he shouldn't spend so much time with Blaine anymore, he had been ignoring his best friend at McKinley Mercedes so he got his phone out of his pocket and text her.

_Hey Mercy,_

_Wanna hang out later?_

_Love Kurt xxx_

Kurt slipped his phone back in his pocket and saw that Blaine, amazing beautiful Blaine was looking at him smiling slightly, "You're quiet today, are you okay?" he noted throwing the paper he had in his hand down on the table.

"Yeah, you were concentrating and I didn't want disturb you," Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt, you need to think about you're self a bit more. You're always trying to please other people, what about you?" Blaine asked bringing his feet up onto the sofa and sitting sideways so he was facing Kurt.

"It makes me happy when other people are so when you think about it, I'm actually pretty selfish," Kurt said raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Kurt," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "You are the most unselfish person I have ever met."

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Kurt sighed wrapping his arms around his knees on the sofa.

"No, I guess not," Blaine shrugged, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I don't know…I might be meeting Mercedes," Kurt said checking his phone but she hadn't replied.

"Oh," Blaine said looking a bit disappointed, "Can I come?"

"I don't know. I've sort have been ignoring her lately. I think it's better if it's just me and her this time." Kurt said feeling terrible at the expression on Blaine's face.

"That's okay. But can we watch a Disney movie next time you come over?" Blaine asked face bighting at the idea.

"Just to please the little kid inside of you," Kurt grinned rolling his eyes.

"You know you love it really cheeky," Blaine said tickling Kurt's side making him laugh and squeal.

"B…Blaine! Ahh, Stop!" Kurt laughed batting Blaine's hand away.

"What was that? More? Okay," Blaine said grinning mischievously and tickling Kurt's stomach.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed between laughing and gasping for breath, "You're…killing…me…stop!"

Blaine didn't listen, pouncing on Kurt so he would have better access of his stomach and laughing hard he said, "No, chance."

"Ahh!" Kurt screamed suddenly becoming aware that Blaine's face was just inches away from his. Blaine seemed oblivious, continuing to tickle Kurt. Once Blaine had decided that Kurt had, had enough punishment he stopped tickling him but didn't get off of him, he was breathing hard and so was Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his face because he was so close and Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine could feel his breath too. Kurt saw Blaine gulp and take a deep breath and lean slightly towards him and Kurt for one split second thought that Blaine was going to kiss him.

"Oh, my eyes!" Wes said swiftly turning around and walking back out of the room that neither boy had notice him enter.

Blaine groaned quietly before pulling back and sitting as far away from Kurt as possible on the sofa blushing a tomato red. Kurt could feel his cheeks go warm as well but luckily his phone when off in his pocket saving ether boy any more embarrassment. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the message.

_I'm sorry Mercedes as just died of shock from the fact that Kurt Hummel as just contacted her…_

_Hey White boy,_

_Yes I would defiantly like to catch up after not seeing you for a few years, where and when?_

_Lot's of love _

_Mercedes_

_Xxx_

Kurt then realised how much he had missed his best girl friend. Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and snorted at the message. Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "Blaine, it's rude to read over people's shoulders, this could have been a private message!"

Blaine laughed, "From who? Mercedes, you're Dad, Finn or me?"

Kurt let out a sharp breath not quite believing that Blaine would say something like that and ignored the comment concentrating on texting Mercedes back,

_Sorry, then I guess at the funeral parlour at 3?_

"Kurt, I was joking!" Blaine panicked, "Please don't be angry with me."

Kurt sighed; he found it hard to be angry at Blaine for any length of time, "I'm not angry Blaine."

"Good," Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug, "I'm sorry."

_Nah, how about my house at 3?_

Mercedes text back, Kurt smiled,

_Sure if you think you're parents can handling seeing there daughters dead corpse floating around._

"We've got an hour before I have to leave," He told Blaine turning to face him and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Hmmm…What could we do in an hour?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow and biting his lip in a way that made Kurt think he was having dirty thoughts and when he blushed it only made Kurt believe more.

….

"Kurt," Mercedes squealed standing up and inclosing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Mercy I can't breathe!" Kurt said trying to break away from her grasp.

Mercedes dropped Kurt instantly and the two went upstairs and sat on Mercedes bed, "So you still head over heels with Blaine?"

"Like you would not believe," Kurt sighed falling backwards so he was lying on the bed.

"Just kiss him already!" Mercedes groaned, "Whenever I'm around you too the sexual tension is so heavy I feel like locking you in a cupboard until something happens."

"I think he tried to kiss me today," Kurt sighed thinking back to when Wes interrupted them.

"Really? Oh My God, Kurt please just kiss him! Please, please, please!" Mercedes begged, "Or I'm going to tell him that you like him!"

"No, Mercy please," Kurt gasped eyes wide, "What if he doesn't feel the same way."

"He does Kurt!" Mercedes sighed, "Look, I'll ask him but I won't say anything about how you feel."

"No, Please don't medal in this!" Kurt begged, "I **really **like him."

"Then do something about it. Stop waiting for him to make the first move because he is doing the same thing!" Mercedes exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, "You guys are so annoying!"

Kurt sighed, she was right.

**A/N: Okay this was going to be a one-shot but it's sort of evolved into a story so I'll post a new chapter soon. Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I would say Bye, but I wouldn't want to upset you," Blaine growled standing up and grabbing his jacket before storming off leaving his full coffee on the table.

Kurt sat there blinking unable to move. What the hell just happened? Blaine had got angry at him? He was the one deciding that he was suddenly not gay and going on a date with Rachel Berry! How could he do this to him? He was pretty sure that Blaine knew how he felt about him; he had been dropping enough hints! Kurt sighed and tried to get to his feet but feeling how unsteady they were he sat back down in fear he would collapse. Did having an argument with Blaine really have that big effect on him? How can he deicide that he isn't gay over one stupid drunken kiss?

Kurt didn't know how he was feeling, shocked, Angry, Upset? All he knew was that he and Blaine had never had a fight like this, not one were Blaine had walked away and not come back to apologise a few minutes later.

"Kurt honey you okay?" Asked Jane, she was the regular person behind the till at the coffee shop that Kurt and Blaine always when to so she knew the two well.

"Yeah, Yeah Jane I'll be fine. Just me and Blaine having a bit of a disagreement that's all," Kurt said desperately trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Here," Jane said passing him a tissue from her pocket and it was only then he realised he was just starting to cry. And he knew that he needed to get out of there before he totally broke down.

He got to his feet and ignored how weak and shaky they felt, "Thanks. I'm gonna go. See you soon." He chocked out before he rushed out of the shop as fast as his could without actually running.

Blaine was sitting outside the coffee shop on a bench in corner of the car park, he looked up and saw Kurt rush out of the door of the shop and run across the car park to his car. He was shaking like he was sobbing and holding a tissue to his face; Blaine frowned getting to his feet. That wasn't because of him was it? He bit his lip and started too walked over to Kurt's car. When he got there he saw that Kurt was sitting in the driver's seat curled up in a ball crying hard into his hands. He was shaking and gasping for breath. Blaine felt terrible and knocked on the glass of the window. Kurt looked up, eyes red and puffy. He took one look at Blaine and stared at him, his eyes wide in horror. He quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and started the engine ignoring Blaine calling his name and tapping on the window. Kurt pulled out slowly so not to hit Blaine before turning out of the car park.

Kurt groaned he couldn't believe that Blaine saw him bawling like a baby just because they had a stupid fight. He was so embarrassed! He thought that Blaine had left and now he had made a huge fall out of himself. He pulled up outside his house and unlocked the door. He was so glad that he had the house to himself because he knew that he was no where near done crying. Finn his step brother was out with his girlfriend Quinn and his Dad and step Mum went were going out for dinner tonight so he only had to worry about feeding himself but he wasn't really in the mood for food so he went straight upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed with a huge groaning sigh. Why the hell was he so upset about a stupid fight? Why was it affecting him so much? Man he had really fell for Blaine hard. He realised then that he wasn't upset about there fight…well he was a bit. But he was mostly upset because Blaine was doubting that he was gay, and that meant that Kurt, who had finally thought that he had a crush on a suitable guy and that something might even happen. And now that had gone out the window he felt like he would never find anyone.

Kurt let the tears fall knowing that he needed to get them out of his system. He knew that if he kept his feelings all locked up inside then they would explode out of him. Most likely at a horrible time like in the middle of Glee club or a class, or even worse in front of Blaine once again. I'd already embarrassed myself enough in front of him for a while.

Kurt felt his phone go off in his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen it was blurry through his tears but he could say Blaine's name. He sniffed and wiped his eyes before opening the text:

_You weren't upset because of me were you?_

Kurt sighed putting his phone on his bedside table. Yes it was because of him but not for the reason that he thought. Kurt got to his feet, he knew he couldn't really do a lot about his situation and now he had got his crying out of the way he was pretty hungry. He went down stairs and decided that he wasn't really in the mood for cooking. So he did something that he hadn't done in about a year and ordered take-out.

Once he had eaten as much as he could he cleaned up and went back upstairs, he had five texts and two missed calls from Blaine. He opened up the texts and saw that they said, 'are you okay?' 'Are you ignoring me?' 'Kurt answer my calls I'm starting to get worried.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, and quickly text back.

_Blaine calm down I'm fine_

Blaine sighed in relief, thank god. He was so close to going over to Kurt's to see if he was okay. But then Blaine realised that Kurt hadn't answered his question. He frowned,

_Are you going to answer my question?_

Kurt didn't text back for a long time and when Blaine was just about to give up he got a reply.

_No_

Blaine sighed, did that mean no it wasn't to do with him or no he wasn't going to answer his question? At least he knew that Kurt was okay, so he didn't have to worry about that. He only had to worry about Rachel, what the hell was he thinking? He used to think that he was one hundred percent gay with no questions asked but now he wasn't so sure. Sure he was drunk when he kissed Rachel but it felt good, he had a right to see if that was because he was drunk or because he was…well…not gay. What if he wasn't? He thought he knew who he was, and he was proud of that. But he really had no idea. And that thought sort of scared him. If he wasn't gay then going through the trauma of telling his friends, his parents all the bulling he had suffered because of it was just a waist of time. Blaine reached up under his shirt and traced the scar across his stomach from when he out pushed down the stairs before he moved to Dalton. That's what it took for his Mum and Dad to realise that he wasn't safe at that school anymore. He could remember reading about Dalton online, thinking he'd finally found somewhere were he could be himself. Or what he thought was himself. But how did he know? He's never really had a boyfriend. He thought he's had a crush on Kurt but…was it just because he admired him?

Blaine knew that he had took the easy option out, but he had to he was being hurt! But when he met Kurt, he was so brave. He just held his head up high and let all the commentates and all the times he had been pushed up against the locker and thrown in the dumpster just roll straight of his back. I mean he had been threatened by a huge guy that he was going to kill him he had then been kissed. And Kurt still walked around that school with his head held high and still wore his amazing designer outfits and his hair still styled to perfection.

He was going to go on this date with Rachel and see how things went….

**A/N: hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. Please, please, please, review!**

**I do not own Glee or any characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay," Blaine nodded, "Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel, Can you hold my place in the line I need to use the rest room." He walked away in the direction of the coffee shops toilets.

Kurt tried to hold in a smile. Blaine was gay after all. He felt a sorry for Rachel, I mean after you kiss a guy you don't really want to hear them say that there gay.

After Blaine and Rachel's date Kurt went over to Rachel's to ask how the date was, she said that it was amazing but that they hadn't kissed. Kurt said that they only had a good time because they were friends and that they would never have chemistry. Rachel decided that to prove Kurt wrong that she would kiss Blaine at the coffee shop.

Kurt walked over to Rachel with a sympathetic smile on his face, "Sorry Rachel."

She turned around with a huge shocked but happy smile on her face, "Are you kidding? I just had a relationship with a guy that turned out to be gay! This is song writing gold!" She exclaimed pushing past Kurt and rushing out of the shop to compose her next piece. Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed, typical Rachel.

Kurt shook his head still laughing and stood in the queue and ordered Blaine's favourite coffee, he had just sat down back at the table when Blaine came back out and got in the queue, "Blaine, I've got you're coffee," Kurt called, Blaine looked up and nodded walking over taking the coffee from Kurt.

"Thanks," he muttered walking past Kurt and out of the door. Kurt frowned. What the hell? Kurt got to his feet abandoning his half drunken coffee and running out after Blaine. Blaine was already pulling out of car park. Why couldn't that just put all this behind them now and be friends? Was Blaine really that immature? Kurt got into his car and took of after Blaine following him all the way to Dalton and inside up to Blaine's room who he shared with him room mate Ben, but was on holiday with him family so there was no-one to interrupt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked bursting into his room slightly surprised at his own anger.

Blaine looked up from his bed were he was reading 'Harry Potter and the deathly hallows' for about the thirtieth time, "What do you want?" he sighed folding over the page of the battered book and closing it.

"Why did you just walk out?" Kurt asked noticing the coffee on Blaine's bed side table.

"I don't really want to talk with you Kurt, can't you just leave?" Blaine said getting of the bed to his feet and shoving Kurt's shoulders hard enough for him to stagger backwards.

"Blaine, for god sake it was just a stupid fight! Why are you being so childish?" Kurt growled shoving Blaine back.

"Childish? Kurt you were crying you're fricking eyes out because of that fight!" Blaine hissed shoving Kurt back harder.

"That is NOT why I was crying!" Kurt shouted pushing Blaine hard enough for him to fall backwards onto his ass.

Blaine got to his feet practically diving at Kurt so he fell backwards with Blaine on top of him. "Why you crying then?" he yelled into Kurt's ear, Kurt winced at the loudness. The two boy's wrestled on the floor, Kurt managed to grab Blaine's arm and pull it behind his head but Blaine wriggled from the grasp and grabbed hold of both Kurt's arms and pinned him to the floor, "Why were you crying?" he repeated in a hiss.

Kurt started to cry, he had, had enough, "Because I'm in love with you and you basically told me that you weren't gay and liked someone else!" he yelled. Blaine froze in shock eyes wide. Kurt flushed in embarrassment and used Blaine's surprise to his advantage. He pushed Blaine of him and got to his feet he rushed to the door and was just about to open it when he felt Blaine's hand grab his arm.

"Kurt wait," He huffed still angry and out of breath.

"Let me go Blaine," Kurt hissed trying to struggle out of his grasp but unable to.

"Kurt you can't just walk away!" Blaine said his voice slightly calmer.

"Why not? You did!" Kurt almost screamed which made Blaine's anger come rushing back, he knew that Kurt wasn't going to answer so he pushed Kurt until he was pressed up against the wall.

Kurt was actually scared when Blaine pushed him up against the wall he thought he was going to hit him so he was extremely surprised when Blaine pressed his lips up against Kurt's, all the anger that the two boy's felt turned to passion as there lips meant. They had wanted each other of so long and that all turned to need. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair pulling him closer when Blaine's wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist never breaking there kiss. Blaine gently traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue and Kurt opened his mouth early groaning as Blaine explored his mouth with his tongue. This isn't how Blaine and Kurt imagined there first kiss, both of them imagined it sweet and small. But this was just hot, angry passion. Blaine all of a sudden pulled Kurt away from the wall and walked backward with him until both boys fall onto his bed with Kurt beneath him. Blaine sighed pulling away from Kurt's lips and chuckling when Kurt whined in protest, Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "I'm sorry," he whispered still breathily heavily, "I've been such an idiot."

"I'm sorry too," Kurt gasped his breath with heavy as well.

Blaine smiled down at he boy beneath him; his eyes were a bright bluey-green with a hint of grey that Blaine had never noticed before, "I love you too by the way." He grinned. He watched as Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, sighing in relief as the words rushed around him.

While Kurt's eyes were still closed Blaine kissed him again but made sure that it was gentle, Kurt reacted in the same way and when they pulled apart said, "That should have been are first kiss." Blaine deepened the kiss and ran his hands through Kurt's perfect hair and down his neck where he cupped his face lovingly. Kurt whined trying to get himself closer to Blaine so Blaine pressed his body on top of Kurt's so that every part of there bodies were a line.

"Oh my God guy," Wes groaned, "Why are you always doing that when I walk into a room?"

"Because you never knock and always walk in at the wrong time," Kurt said lifting his head away from Blaine's. Blaine sighed rolling of the top of Kurt so he was lying beside him.

"Well at least you guy's finally got together, now I'd better go tell Mercedes not to kidnap you guys and lock you in a room." Wes laughed.

"Oh, I don't know that sounds pretty good. Then maybe you won't walk in," Blaine sighed rolling his eyes and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Okay, I can take a hit!" Wes said walking out of the room rolling his eyes.

"Remind me why were friends with him again?" Blaine asked lying on his side so he could face Kurt who did the same.

"He's awesome Blaine, even if he doesn't know to knock first," Kurt sighed.

"Still….Now where were we?" Blaine asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kurt laughed leaning in too kiss his boyfriend.

**A/N: The end! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters, but I do wish I owned Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.**


End file.
